


Pomalowani cykliści

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Gdy podczas swojej podróży po Stanach Steve trafił do tego miejsca, akurat odbywała się parada przesilenia dnia z nocą i był nią tak zachwycony, że w tym roku postanowił brać w niej udział. Incognito. A przynajmniej na tyle, ile mógł, dopóki nie przyszła pora wyboru farby na skórę.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Pomalowani cykliści

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baneme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/gifts).



> they naked  
> (no beta we die)

Steve nie spodziewał się, że będzie czuł się tak… wolny. I że będzie miał z tego taką frajdę. Jechał na rolkach przed siebie, wśród innych osób i czuł, jak uśmiech zajmuje mu prawie całą twarz.

Gdy podczas swojej podróży po Stanach trafił do tego miejsca, akurat odbywała się parada przesilenia dnia z nocą i był nią tak zachwycony, że w tym roku postanowił brać w niej udział. Incognito. A przynajmniej na tyle, ile mógł, dopóki nie przyszła pora wyboru farby na skórę.

Minął go już jeden Iron Man na rolkach, który zatrzymał się, aby pochwalić go za dobranie koloru do figury. Steve zaśmiał się i nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, kiedy rolkarz zniknął. Miał swój własny, oryginalny kask i do niego dobierał farby, dlatego cieszył się, że może schować się na widoku dzięki tej okazji – może świecić kolorami jako Kapitan Ameryka, a i tak nikt go nie pozna.

— Się zmachałem — usłyszał z boku i odwrócił się do kolejnego Iron Mana, tym razem jadącego na rowerze lowrider. Posłał mu uśmiech i już chciał na nowo spojrzeć przed siebie, ale coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. Reaktor w piersi Iron Mana.

Prawie stracił równowagę, ale szybko się pozbierał.

— Tony? — zapytał histerycznie.

Tony puścił mu oczko i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust – nawet zarost i włosy pomalował na czerwono. Steve zaśmiał się i wyrównał z jego rowerem. Zaraz potem dojechały kolejne dwa rowery, na jednym siedział James Rhodes pomalowany jak Iron Patriot i Pepper Potts, pomalowana… również jakby miała zbroję, ale czerwono-srebrną, a nie czerwono-złotą, jak ta Tony’ego.

Z drugiej strony Steve’a zajechał tandem z Nataszą i Clintem. Natasza siedziała w miarę prosto, trzymając kierownicę zgiętą nogą, a Clint z tyłu pedałował za ich dwoje. O ile Natasha była wymalowana niemal cała na czarno, pomijając czerwoną klepsydrę na pępku i głęboki dekolt, to Clint bił po oczach różnymi odcieniami fioletu. Steve zauważył, że nie mają nigdzie wymalowanego znaku SHIELD.

Akurat kiedy o tym pomyślał, usłyszał:

— Z lewej!

Odwrócił się natychmiast w lewo, tylko po to, aby z prawej dostać w głowę od Sama, który również jechał na rolkach. Wyszczerzył się do niego.

— Co ty masz na sobie? — zapytał, śmiejąc się z wyboru Wilsona.

— Ja normalnie nie mam spandeksu, w którym mogę pokazywać moje mięśnie, jak pewien ktoś — odpowiedział Sam. Był pomalowany na biało-czerwono: łydki i przedramiona na biało, od kolan do pasa na czerwono, a na torsie wyglądało, jakby miał białą kamizelkę z dekoltem do pępka i czerwonymi ramionami.

Steve postanowił, że sprawi Samowi taki strój na święta.

Spojrzał na Tony’ego i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

— Skąd wiedziałeś?

Tony pokręcił głową.

— Nie ja — odpowiedział i wskazał kciukiem do tyłu.

Steve nie zdążył się odwrócić, kiedy wpadło na niego zdecydowanie kobiece ciało. Na dodatek rozproszył się widokiem Bruce’a i Betty na monocyklach – Bruce’a pomalowanego na zielono i w namalowanych fioletowych spodniach, a Betty na czerwono i w namalowanym czarnym, jednoczęściowym kostiumie kąpielowym.

Zanim zdążył się ogarnąć, kobieta z tyłu zrównała się z nim i zobaczył Kate – Sharon, nie Kate – pomalowaną na biało, z trzynastką namalowaną nad lewą piersią. Również nie miała na sobie znaku SHIELD. Uśmiechała się do niego, a kosmyki miodowych włosów, które wydostały się z jej kitki, owiewały jej twarz.

— Myślałem, że już mnie nie śledzisz — powiedział.

— Nie śledzę, ochraniam. Rozkaz dyrektora Fury’ego — odpowiedziała lekko, jednak te słowa zapowiadały o wiele poważniejszą rozmowę, na którą nie miał teraz ochoty i o której wolał teraz nie myśleć. Sharon dołączyła do Nataszy i złapała ją za rękę, więc korzystała z podwózki.

Steve czuł, jak z radości rumienią mu się policzki, a akurat na nich farby nie miał. Znowu odwrócił się do Tony’ego, który właśnie jechał wyprostowany, nie trzymając kierownicy. Kiedy zauważył wzrok Steve’a, odwrócił się do niego i uniósł brew.

— Kiedy Carterówna nam przekazała, gdzie jesteś, nikt się tego nie spodziewał — skomentował.

— A jednak zaryzykowaliście dla mnie — powiedział Steve, świadomy, że na pewno już jego udział nie jest incognito; nie, kiedy inni Avengers zebrali się dookoła.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy świat widzi go nagiego — skomentował Rhodey.

— I na pewno nie ostatni — dodała Pepper.

— Ej! — oburzył się Tony. Zaraz potem jednak przekrzywił głowę. — W sumie. Nie wiem czy za rok nie wrócę.

Steve złapał jego kierownicę i odwrócił się tak, że jechał tyłem w rozkroku, z kołem między nogami – ale przodem do Tony’ego. Zachwiał jego równowagą, więc Tony pochylił się i sam też złapał kierownicę. Teraz nie tylko wręcz trzymali się za ręce, ale prawie stykali nosami.

— Wrócisz ze mną za rok? — poprosił Steve.

Tony zezował na jego nos (a może usta?), więc Steve się uśmiechnął.

— Jasne — odpowiedział od razu Tony.

Steve potarł nosem o jego nos i odsunął się, zadowolony, wracając do jazdy obok Tony’ego. Słyszał przed sobą śmiech Sama, więc zakładał, że przyjaciel doskonale widział, na co Steve się odważył.

Ale kiedy miałby flirtować z Tonym, jak nie na paradzie, gdzie i tak już jest goły? Bardziej dzielny już nie będzie.

**Author's Note:**

> google "Fremont solstice parade" ale uwaga bo dicks and titties
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
